What if
by Clarita Black
Summary: A delicadeza do momento de transição entre a infância e o desabrochar como mulher. E se o amor tivesse um rosto diferente do que Hermione Granger esperava? - DIGA NÃO AO CYBERBULLYING


**What if...?**

Hermione acordou no meio da noite, sentindo uma pressão terrível no abdome. Sentou-se na cama e, no movimento, teve que conter um grito. A dor começou como uma pressão forte, que subitamente se espalhou, e ela teve a impressão de que seus membros começavam a ficar dormentes.

Olhou para o lado, para a cama de Parvati, que dormia, tranqüila. Pensou em chamar a colega, mas sentiu-se constrangida em acordá-la. Então, com esforço, levantou-se. A dor aumentava e Hermione, sem saber ao certo o que fazer, deixou o dormitório das garotas. Enfrentou as escadarias dobrada sobre o próprio corpo, nunca a enfermaria parecera tão distante. Já não conseguia se conter, sentiu que explodiria em lágrimas a qualquer momento. De repente, sentiu uma fisgada horrível no ventre e não foi capaz de suprimir o grito. Sua vista se turvou, tudo girava à sua volta. Sentiu-se envolvida pela escuridão, e a última coisa que vislumbrou foi um vulto negro.

Acordou horas depois, na enfermaria. Ao seu lado, Madame Pomfrey balançava a cabeça, satisfeita.

—Como se sente? Ainda dói?

Confusa, Hermione olhou ao redor. Sim, era a enfermaria, mas o que fazia ali? Lembrou-se, de repente, e foi tão desagradável a recordação que ela levou a mão ao ventre.

—Eu acordei sentindo uma dor muito forte, não sabia o que fazer, nem sei como vim parar aqui...

—Você estava desacordada. Foi trazida pelo Professor Snape, que passava por perto e ouviu seu grito. Ele a encontrou semidesmaiada, e a trouxe para cá.

—O que aconteceu comigo? Eu estou doente?

A enfermeira sorriu gentilmente antes de responder.

—Não, você não está. É apenas um dos ciclos da vida que se inicia em você. Sua mãe já deve ter lhe explicado o que acontece com as mocinhas quando chegam a uma determinada idade, não é mesmo?

Hermione sentiu-se congelar. É claro que sabia sobre isso, sua mãe e muitas outras pessoas, inclusive colegas de Hogwarts já haviam lhe explicado tudo. Ah, como ela gostaria de poder evitar, ainda mais agora que descobria o quanto doía.

—É tão horrível, eu não queria passar por isso todos os meses...

A bruxa a olhava, benevolente.

—Ninguém quer, querida, mas não temos escolha. Não é assim tão ruim, com o tempo você se acostumará.

—Me acostumar a essa dor? Não acho que seja possível.

Madame Pomfrey tocou as mãos frias da garota, e Hermione sentiu-se um pouco mais protegida com o gesto.

—Isso não deve acontecer todos os meses. Costuma ser doloroso na primeira vez, embora não tanto quanto parece ter sido a sua. Nenhum dos meus medicamentos conseguiu fazer você parar de se contorcer, o Professor Snape teve que preparar às pressas uma poção especialmente forte, feita com ingredientes de manuseio e consumo restritos e fiscalizados pelo ministério, para que sua dor passasse. Você não se lembra?

Hermione fechou os olhos, desolada. Não se lembrava de ter tomado nenhuma poção, não queria ter essa coisa, sabia como era pela descrição das colegas, que sempre se queixavam de incômodos quando estavam nesse período. Mas não era tola, também sabia que não havia nada que pudesse ser feito para impedir que isso lhe acontecesse todos os meses, desse momento em diante. Suspirou, abatida, mas de repente arregalou os olhos e sentou-se na cama de uma só vez.

—O Professor Snape... ele sabe...?

—Sim. — A enfermeira respondeu, num tom tranqüilo que chocou Hermione. A garota não conteve uma expressão de desagrado, ao que Madame Pomfrey sorriu.

—Você não precisa se sentir constrangida. Sabe há quantos ele leciona aqui, não? Há muitos, e ao longo desse tempo foram várias as alunas que precisaram do seu auxílio para resolver problemas dessa natureza. Ele é um professor e sabe lidar com esse tipo de coisa, você não tem com que se preocupar.

Hermione apenas gemeu em resposta, e de repente teve consciência de uma incômoda umidade entre suas pernas. Afastou o lençol num movimento instintivo e o que viu a fez gritar.

—Calma! Não precisa ficar nervosa, é só sangue. Você se sujou um pouco, é natural, afinal não estava preparada. Aliás, sobre isso, gostaria de lhe perguntar se teve algum sintoma como seios inchados e doloridos, espinhas...

Hermione ainda se recuperava do susto. Sim, ela tinha uma espinha na testa que surgira de um momento para o outro, e espantou-se ao saber que estava relacionada à desagradável novidade. Madame Pomfrey explicou sobre os sinais que ela deveria observar para não ser pega de surpresa, e depois de dar a ela algumas dicas importantes, anunciou que ela passaria o resto da noite na enfermaria.

—Madame Pomfrey, o Professor Snape... ele me viu assim...suja?

Viu que a mulher pareceu hesitante, como se tentasse se decidir entre dizer ou não a verdade, para em seguida suspirar e concordar com um movimento de cabeça.

—Ele viu sim, chegou aqui trazendo você nos braços e já havia a mancha em sua camisola.

Hermione fechou os olhos e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, sentindo seu rosto queimar de vergonha. Só o que conseguia pensar era que nunca mais olharia para Severus Snape.

O dia seguinte começou com um embaraçoso café da manhã no salão principal. Harry e Ron estavam estranhamente atenciosos nesse dia, e Hermione teve que se esforçar para parecer natural. Ainda sentia o incômodo físico causado pelo "acontecimento", desejava poder desaparecer logo dali. Via a mesa dos professores, via Snape sentado como se nada de anormal tivesse acontecido, temia o momento em que seus olhares se cruzassem. Por isso mantinha a cabeça bem baixa, evitando até mesmo conversar para não correr o risco de chamar a atenção do professor.

Muito quieta, só respondia quando lhe perguntavam algo, e ainda assim o fazia num tom de voz anormalmente baixo, o que fez com que Ron por diversas vezes tivesse que pedir a ela que repetisse o que tinha dito.

Para sorte de Hermione sempre havia coisas acontecendo no salão principal, assim os garotos não notaram seu comportamento atípico. Se tivessem continuado a observá-la, teriam visto que ela se encolheu quando Severus Snape, ao deixar a mesa dos professores e sair em direção às masmorras, lançou um distraído olhar em direção à mesa da Grifinória.

Foi durante a aula de Poções que os amigos tiveram motivos para estranhar seu comportamento. Snape, que explicava o preparo de um ingrediente para a nova poção que ensinava, fez uma pergunta aos alunos, e Hermione não ergueu a mão para tentar responder. Vários estudantes, inclusive sonserinos, notaram o fato.

A aula prosseguiu e o professor continuou falando, no habitual tom baixo e rouco, agora sobre a forma correta de mexer a poção no caldeirão, e quando fez uma nova pergunta à classe e Hermione não ergueu a mão para tentar responder, praticamente todas as cabeças se voltaram para ela, inclusive a de Snape.

Um brilho repentino surgiu em seus olhos negros e o professor pareceu prestes a sorrir. Hermione baixou a cabeça, corando ao sentir-se alvo daquele olhar.

—Srta. Granger...?

Forçada a erguer os olhos, ela sentiu o rubor do seu rosto se intensificar ao encontrar aquele olhar zombeteiro. Todos agora acompanhavam a cena, e Hermione gaguejou depressa uma resposta para se livrar da situação.

—Eu creio que seus colegas que estão sentados ao fundo da sala não puderam ouvir e compreender suas palavras, senhorita. Poderia, por favor, repeti-las, pausadamente e em tom audível?

Se estivesse num estágio mais evoluído de magia, Hermione teria involuntariamente desaparecido dali, tamanha a sua vergonha e constrangimento, tamanho o seu desejo de não estar vivenciando esse momento. Apavorada, viu que o professor caminhava em sua direção. Seu prazer em vê-la humilhada era perceptível, e antes que ele se aproximasse mais, ela se levantou e encarou-o, descrevendo, no tom mais alto que foi capaz, a forma correta de mexer a poção no caldeirão.

O professor olhou-a com um quase sorriso no rosto antes de voltar ao seu lugar, e sua expressão de superioridade e vitória fez com que Hermione sentisse vontade de gritar. Harry e Ron olhavam a cena, boquiabertos, e ao desabar em sua cadeira a garota pensou que teria que arranjar uma bela desculpa para seu comportamento anormal, afinal, não queria que ninguém mais soubesse detalhes sobre sua intimidade, além de Madame Pomfrey... e Severus Snape.

No mês subsequente ela voltou a sentir as dores fortes e precisou novamente dos cuidados da enfermeira e da poção do professor. Então, orientada por Madame Pomfrey, consultou um medibruxo que disse não haver nada a ser feito. Esse sintoma era uma característica pessoal, e provavelmente menstruar só deixaria de ser um processo doloroso quando ela fosse mais velha, quando se casasse. Hermione demorou alguns instantes para compreender o que ele tinha querido dizer com aquilo, e quando o fez, desejou que o chão se abrisse e a engolisse.

Nunca pensou que seria possível sentir tanta vergonha, e odiou o processo idiota que se desenvolvia em seu corpo, levando-a a viver tantas situações embaraçosas.

**oOo**

Estava acontecendo o Torneio Tribruxo, e havia grande expectativa e alvoroço, não só pelo torneio em si, mas também pelo Baile de Inverno que aconteceria em poucos dias. Hermione Granger vivia um momento muito peculiar de sua existência. Se fizesse uma retrospectiva do último ano passado em Hogwarts, encontraria muitas emoções relacionadas às aventuras que vivera com Harry e Ron, mas também se defrontaria com uma mudança íntima e pessoal, operada nela lenta e secretamente. Ela tinha descoberto sua sexualidade, não de forma efetiva, mas sensorial.

Durante o seu ciclo menstrual percebia em si alterações na forma como via as pessoas, especialmente as do sexo oposto, e às vezes sensações e pensamentos estranhos povoavam sua mente. Tivera sonhos estranhos com Ron, Harry, Neville, mas o mais absurdo e frequente de todos era o sonho com o Mestre de Poções.

Ela agora frequentava as masmorras uma vez a cada mês, para tomar a poção que ele preparava regularmente para ela, e ainda que o professor não fosse agradável, pela repetição esses momentos acabaram se incorporando à sua rotina como um acontecimento positivo, pelo fato de que ali encontrava a solução para o seu problema. A terrível sensação de constrangimento por Snape ter conhecimento de sua intimidade aos poucos vinha sendo substituída por uma espécie de excitação temporária, causada pelos hormônios descontrolados que inundavam sua corrente sanguínea.

Deixara de vê-lo apenas como o monstruoso morcego das masmorras, e a contra gosto, observava agora detalhes como o vigor e a agilidade das mãos brancas e longas manuseando frascos, o desenho do peito magro, porém másculo, que ela adivinhava sob as vestes, a força dos músculos das pernas do professor. Era óbvio que estava louca e tinha plena consciência disso, mas simplesmente não era algo que ela pudesse evitar enquanto seu organismo não voltasse ao normal.

O convite de Krum para o baile veio num desses momentos de delirantes fantasias, e Hermione aceitou-o sem hesitações para ter algo com que preencher sua mente e desviar sua atenção dos pensamentos insanos que a acometiam.

No mês seguinte, quando precisou novamente da poção, teve a impressão de que algo havia mudado. Não que ela e Snape tivessem se aproximado durante os últimos meses, nem que o professor manifestasse qualquer sinal de interesse por ela, mas às vezes imaginava que ele podia perceber como ela se sentia quando estava diante dele "naqueles dias". No entanto, tudo estava diferente, o professor parecia ter voltado ao tempo em que era apenas uma sombra gelada e negra espalhando terror entre os alunos. Hermione não sabia se isso era realidade ou se era impressão, fruto da sua "insanidade temporária". O fato é que incomodou-se com isso, e mais ainda com o fato dos seus sonhos já não se relacionarem apenas a sensações físicas.

**oOo**

O sexto ano letivo começou para o Trio de Ouro sob o signo da tristeza pela morte de Sírius. Havia outra surpresa à espera dos alunos de Hogwarts, Slughorn como o novo mestre de poções. Para Hermione, foi uma novidade aterrorizante. Não queria que nada mudasse, temia que Snape deixasse de preparar sua poção, por isso, livrando-se dos amigos com a desculpa de ir à biblioteca, esperou por ele numa manhã, oculta entre as armaduras do corredor onde sabia que ele passaria a caminho da sala de DCAT.

Inicialmente surpreso, o professor logo demonstrou seu desagrado pela presença da garota ali, e apesar de confirmar que continuaria a fazer sua poção, ele tirou 10 pontos da Grifinória por zanzar pelos corredores da escola. Sem se importar com isso ela agradeceu, com os olhos brilhantes e um enorme sorriso no rosto, antes de voltar-se e seguir em direção ao seu dormitório. Se tivesse olhado para trás teria visto Snape acompanhado-a com o olhar até que ela desaparecesse na curva do corredor.

Nos meses que se seguiram ela voltou a sentir a aproximação de Snape. Eram muito sutis, mas ainda assim perceptíveis os sinais de que ela não o desagradava como antes. Acontecia com alguma frequencia de Hermione surpreender os olhos negros pousados sobre ela durante as refeições no salão principal, e algumas vezes na própria sala de DCAT. Nessas ocasiões seu coração disparava, e embora o professor desviasse de imediato o olhar, isso era suficiente para alegrar o resto do seu dia.

O final do ano se aproximava, e os sentimentos de Hermione por Snape – ela agora admitia, eram sentimentos, não apenas sensações – começavam a tomar uma forma muito clara dentro dela. Talvez estivesse apaixonada, talvez ele tivesse um outro lado, que mantinha oculto do mundo, talvez fosse possível... Ela precisava saber. Então, numa noite de tempestade, quando os primeiros sintomas de dor já se faziam sentir, decidiu arriscar tudo.

Ele estava de costas quando ela entrou na sala, e dentro o cheiro familiar e estranho das ervas ao mesmo tempo acalmou-a e fez seu coração acelerar. Ele costumava deixar tudo pronto para que a poção pudesse ser preparada no menor tempo possível, mas nessa noite ela não tinha pressa. Sentou-se na cadeira de sempre, tão perdida na contemplação dele que quase esqueceu-se da dor que sentia. Levou pouco mais de dez minutos para que ele se aproximasse com o frasco na mão, que ela recebeu e bebeu todo, de uma só vez. O conhecido efeito de torpor tomou-a por alguns segundos, durante os quais ele esteve ao seu lado, protetoramente, pronto para ampará-la caso fosse necessário. Ela agradeceu, e antes que ele lhe desse as costas como um sinal de que ela já podia ir embora, Hermione avançou um passo e enlaçou-o pela nuca, enquanto buscava com sua boca a do professor. Nunca tinha feito algo assim, jamais ousara tanto, e sabia dos riscos que corria, mas simplesmente não podia mais evitar.

Quando suas bocas se tocaram, ela sentiu o corpo dele se retesar e esperou pelo empurrão, que não veio. Ao contrário, sentiu as mão longas e frias enlaçando sua cintura, e enquanto seus corpos se uniam num aperto delicioso, a língua do professor invadia sua boca. Tonta pela poção e pela emoção do beijo, ela perdeu o fôlego. Sentiu-se pressionada contra ele, sentiu a rijeza de sua ereção em contato com seu corpo, sentiu-se subitamente úmida e excitada como nunca imaginou ser capaz de acontecer. Ainda se beijavam, as mãos dele percorriam suas costas perfazendo os contornos de seu corpo, deslocando-se pela cintura, tomando o caminho que levava aos seios. Ela vibrava a cada toque, ansiosa por mais. Queria-o todo, queria tudo.

Então, repentinamente, ele a afastou. Ela o encarou, sem entender, e chocou-se ao ver sua expressão. Ele parecia mortificado, e de repente balbuciou um pedido de desculpas.

Ela quis retrucar, quis dizer que ele não tinha do que se desculpar, que também o queria há muito tempo, mas ele não permitiu. Mandou-a embora, depois voltou-se e caminhou até a porta, que abriu, encarando-a com seu olhar mais frio.

—Eu disse para você ir embora.

—Professor, eu...

—Agora!

Ela apertou os lábios. Sentia vergonha e dor pela rejeição, começava a sentir medo das conseqüências do seu ato. Ele parecia uma estátua de gelo, os olhos negros lançando chispas em sua direção. Hermione não suportou o confronto e desviou os seus, enquanto seguia para a porta, que ele mantinha aberta até o canto. Ao passar por ele, ouviu a voz no contido tom, pouco mais do que um sussurro.

—Não quero vê-la aqui nunca mais. Não se preocupe com a poção, você a terá todos os meses. Apenas não se aproxime de mim novamente.

Naquela noite ela chorou até muito tarde, e também o fez quando, dias depois, foi chamada ao escritório de Minerva McGonagall e recebeu dela a autorização do Ministério da Magia para que ela própria retirasse dos estoques de Hogwarts os ingredientes necessários para o preparo mensal da poção. Junto, estava a receita, escrita à mão por Snape.

Nunca mais trocaram sequer um olhar, até a noite da invasão de Hogwarts pelos comensais. Quando ele saiu de sua sala e pediu que socorressem Filch, Hermione teve a nítida impressão de ver algo em seu olhar, e pensou que se Luna não estivesse com ela, ao invés de apenas hesitar, ele lhe diria alguma coisa importante. Mais tarde, quando soube que ele traíra a todos e matara Dumbledore, sentiu-se a mais completa idiota que já caminhou sobre a face da terra. Agradeceu aos céus pelo fato de estar com Luna quando ele saiu, já estava com nojo suficiente de si mesma só por lembrar do beijo e das carícias que tinham trocado. Odiou Snape, desprezou-o profundamente, até a noite da batalha final. Só então ela soube, assim como todos no mundo bruxo, de todas as coisas que ele ocultava; só então ela soube quem era, realmente, o homem que poderia ter tido e que perdera; só então ela soube que ele também a amara.


End file.
